


Promotion

by surena_13



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ready Room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion

Ready Room

 

Kathryn attempts to catch her breath as Beverly gently kisses the inside of her quivering thighs, wiping the captain’s arousal from her chin. There’s a burning sensation on Kathryn’s back and for the first time she hates the fact that her ready room has a carpet. Beverly crawls up her body, pressing a kiss against her cheekbone and her temple before rolling off her body.

 

“Well, that was a first,” Kathryn says, pushing herself up into a sitting position, leaning against the couch, her eyes taking in her ready room from this angle. Her clean desk with an empty coffee cup on it for show and a couple of PADD’s with non-classified information, the replicator that has been taken off-line, the doors that have allowed her access to her home away from home more times than she can count and their uniforms haphazardly thrown across the floor.

 

She came here to today to say goodbye to her ship. The day after tomorrow Voyager will be opened for the public. A museum just as the admiral said had happened in her timeframe. Beverly had come with her and Kathryn had shown her the ship while it was still hers. She held herself together during the tour, telling the stories that came with each room, but when she finally led Beverly into the ready room, she was glad her partner was there.

 

“What was a first?” Beverly asks, sitting up next to Kathryn, her fingers trailing from Kathryn’s shoulder to her wrists and back up again. Goosebumps appear on her skin.

 

“Sex in my ready room,” Kathryn says dryly.

 

“You never in those seven years out there had sex in this room, despite the fact that it lends itself perfectly for it?” Kathryn shrugs and laces their fingers together, tracing Beverly’s knuckles with her thumb. Everything is so quiet. No additional crewmembers, no warp engines. It’s completely silent.

 

“I had over 150 crewmembers to think about. The ship and all of her responsibilities were my life. There was no room or time for me to pursue a relationship. Not to mention that Starfleet strictly forbids  captains to get involved with their crew.”

 

“You weren’t tempted? With some good looking alien or B’Elanna or Seven?” Beverly teases which earns her a small frown from the small woman beside her. Kathryn always knew that Beverly was perceptive, but she had hoped the feelings, or whatever she would call them, she had had for those two women of her crew weren’t completely obvious.

 

“I didn’t say that. I was tempted, more than that, but Voyager, my crew, my mission, they were all more important than my personal needs.”

 

“Starfleet captains,” Beverly sighs, “Everything is about the ship and your own life simply doesn’t matter. You’re worse than Jean-Luc.”

 

“Not anymore.” Kathryn turns her head and looks at the red-headed doctor. A beautiful smile appears on Beverly’s face as she leans in and slowly kisses Kathryn’s lips, maneuvering herself to straddle the captain’s thigh, their naked bodies pressed close together. Kathryn brushes Beverly’s thick beautiful hair as they rest their foreheads against each others. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

 

“Why do I not like the sound of that?” Beverly pulls back, looking down at Kathryn who looks away. “You got a new ship, didn’t you? Some five year mission to the far reaches of the galaxy that won’t allow you to return to Earth.”

 

“No, it’s not another ship.” Kathryn smiles and finds Beverly’s eyes. “I’ll be made an admiral next week.” Beverly blinks once, twice, opens her mouth and closes it again. The utter shock on her face is rather adorable.

 

“Okay,” Beverly says slowly. “Is this something you normally do, deliver news when you’re naked? Because I might have to get used to that.”

 

“No. I planned on telling you here, but I hadn’t exactly anticipated this,” Kathryn replies, caressing the smooth skin of Beverly’s thighs.

 

“So when I do this,” Beverly says and captures Kathryn’s lips, her tongue seeking entrance which Kathryn willing grants as she feels Beverly’s hand moving up to cup her breasts. “Does that mean I’m feeling up one of Starfleet’s admirals?” A full, throaty laugh escapes from Kathryn’s lips.

 

“It will in a week.”

 

“Who cares about those seven days?” Tangling her fingers in Kathryn’s auburn hair, Beverly presses one quick kiss against her lips, before she whispers something in her ear, softly that Kathryn isn’t sure she even said it at all. “Admiral Janeway.”

 

 


End file.
